


Losing a Winchester

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Love, Poetry, Reader Insert, comfort/hurt, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: A poem





	Losing a Winchester

He held you and in that warmth you felt safe.   
He kissed you and all the horror melted away.   
He loved you and the world became beautiful.   
He let go and fear started to overcome you.   
He left you and everything you knew fell apart.   
He held you but it was the last time.


End file.
